This invention relates to power tools, and more particularly to a quick-change system for releasably securing a tool to a reciprocating driver or power unit.
A reciprocating power saw typically includes a hand-held power unit or driver which is operable to impart reciprocating motion to a blade attachment arrangement. A conventional saw blade for a reciprocating power saw of this type has a flat inner end formed with a tang and an aperture, which is adapted to be clamped to the blade attachment arrangement to securely retain the blade in place. In this manner, reciprocating motion is imparted to the blade in response to operation of the power unit. The clamp-type blade attachment member requires use of a tool, such as a screwdriver or an alien wrench, to remove and replace the blade.
The reciprocating driving output of a hand-held power unit of this type is suitable for a variety of functions other than the normal sawing function accomplished by use of a saw blade mounted to the unit, including filing, brushing, buffing, etc. In order to accomplish such functions, however, it is necessary to provide appropriate attachments or functional tools that have a specially configured mounting end that is compatible with the clamp-type mounting arrangement member of the power unit. In order to change attachments for different functions, it is necessary to use a tool such as an alien wrench or a screwdriver to remove one type of attachment and replace it with another, to accomplish a different function. This entails a significant amount of time and inconvenience, and requires an operator to always have a tool such as alien wrench or screwdriver at the ready when it is desired to change tools to adapt the power unit for a different function.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a quick-change system for connecting attachments or functional tools to a power unit, without the need for an extra tool such as an allen wrench or a screwdriver in order to remove one attachment or functional tool and replace it with another. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system which does not entail any modification to the structure of the mounting arrangement of the power unit, while enabling attachments or functional tools of various types to be mounted to the power unit for providing different functions. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system which can be readily adapted for use with various types of attachments or functional tools that employ reciprocating action in use. A further object of the invention is to provide such a system which is relatively simple in its components and construction, and which can be easily adapted for use with a conventional power unit having a clamp-type mounting arrangement.
In accordance with the present invention, a mounting system for a hand-held powered driving unit having a clamp-type mounting arrangement, includes an adapter that has an inner end configured to be compatible with the clamp-type mounting arrangement and which is engageable therewith, and an outer attachment of functional tool mounting arrangement which is capable of securing an inner end of a functional tool in a quick-change manner, without the use of a tool such as an allen wrench or a screwdriver. The adapter is secured to the power unit in the same manner as a conventional tool using the clamp-type mounting arrangement of the power unit, and remains in engagement with the power unit. In this manner, the functional tool is engaged with the outer functional tool mounting arrangement of the adapter, to allow quick and easy removal and replacement of one type of functional tool with another.
The outer mounting arrangement of the adapter may have any satisfactory tool-less configuration. In one form, the outer mounting arrangement is in the form of a quick connect chuck-type arrangement having a sleeve defining an axial outwardly-opening passage adapted to receive the inner mounting end of an attachment or functional tool. The passage has an irregular, non-circular cross-section, and the inner mounting end of the functional tool has a matching configuration. The irregular cross-section of the passage and the inner mounting end of the functional tool may be configured to enable the functional tool to be engaged in one of a plurality of predetermined rotational positions.
The outer mounting arrangement of the adapter and the inner mounting end of the functional tool have a tool-less detent or engagement arrangement which is operable to maintain the inner mounting end of the functional tool in engagement within the passage defined by the sleeve. In one form, the engagement arrangement includes a ball which is adapted to be engaged within a groove or the like formed in the inner mounting end of the functional tool when it is received within the passage defined by the sleeve. The outer mounting arrangement may include a slidable collar movable between an engaged position and a release position. The collar is configured to maintain the ball in engagement with the groove when in its engaged position, to secure the functional tool in place within the passage. When in its release position, the collar allows the ball to be moved outwardly relative to the groove, so as to enable the inner mounting end of the functional tool to be withdrawn from the passage defined by the sleeve. In another form, the engagement arrangement may be in the form of a clamping ring which is engaged within a groove associated with the inner mounting end of the functional tool. The outer mounting arrangement includes a tool-less actuator which functions to engage the clamping ring within the groove to maintain the functional tool in engagement within the passage defined by the sleeve, and which can be released so as to withdraw the clamping ring from the groove in the inner end of the functional tool, and to enable the inner end of the functional tool to be removed from the passage defined by the sleeve.
The invention further contemplates an improvement in a power unit having a clamp-type mounting arrangement, for selectively mounting functional tools thereto, as well as a method of interconnecting a functional tool with a power unit, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.